


Steel Shadows

by JustRoxy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack talk to people you fucking idiot, Other, andy and Rhys are part of the team now, janto, this has no plot I’m making it all up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRoxy/pseuds/JustRoxy
Summary: When a violent murder is brought to the attention of Torchwood Cardiff, they team up with PC Andy (with occasional help from Rhys) to solve it.Updates will be irregular as FUCK(I’m sorry I suck at summaries lmao)
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

PC Andy Davidson was in shock. He’d never seen a murder quite this violent before, if he was honest, it made him feel a bit sick. The police officer walked away from the crime scene, this was beyond the Cardiff police department now. It was time to bring in Torchwood.

—————————————————————————-

“Jack!”

“Jack!”

“JACK!”

Gwen Cooper’s yells echoed around the hub, eliciting no response from her boss. She sighed, walking up to his office, figuring he’d fallen asleep at his desk. She had figured right.  
Captain Jack Harkness, esteemed leader of the Torchwood institute, was laying unconscious atop his desk. Gwen shook her head.

“I thought you didn’t sleep, Captain Harkness.”

Jack lifted his head off of the desk slowly.  
“Five more minutes...” he groaned.

“Not a chance,” Came the response “I’ve got us a new case.”

—————————————————————————-

Ianto Jones walked about the archives. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, the man just had nothing better to do.

That changed pretty quickly.

Jack and Gwen burst in, knocking a box of files off of a shelf. Typical.

“Ianto, we’re going out!” Jack cried as he tossed the young man’s jacket to him, missing by a mile.

“May I ask why, sir?” The Welshman picked up his coat and slid into it.

“Andy has a case that he thinks is right up are street.” Gwen supplied.

“What about Tosh and Owen?” Ianto inquired.

“Weevil hunt” Jack turned to leave the archives, coat flaring dramatically as he walked off.

The other two shared a look before following him out.

—————————————————————————

Jack tossed Gwen the keys to the SUV as they reached the Plass, checking the case notes he’d uploaded onto his vortex manipulator (He never bothered to explain to anyone how he did that, despite Tosh’s clear interest in the device. It was just another one of those Jack things). They all got into the SUV, Gwen in the front, driving and the other two in the back, kissing probably. The ride to the police station was uneventful, the standard traffic and what not. The three of them clambered out of the vehicle, Jack almost tripping over his coat. The other two pretended not to notice.

—————————————————————————-

The police station was chaos. Andy just stood in the reception area, not really knowing what to do.  
Suddenly, the commotion parted and Torchwood walked in. Well, most of Torchwood walked in, they seemed to be two members down. Gwen caught sight of her former partner and rushed over.

“Thanks for calling us” 

“Yeah, no problem” Andy was a bit shaken, Gwen could tell. She decided to to mention it.

“Where’s the body?” Jack was a little more to the point, Ianto nudged the man slightly.

“Sorry, where is the body, please.” The immortal said, rolling his eyes. Ianto smirked slightly.

“This way” Andy started walking towards the mortuary.  
—————————————————————————

The policeman opened the drawer containing the remains of the victim.

“Efa Thomas, aged thirty-one.” He said.

Ianto stared at the mangled corpse.

“Oh my God”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god”

—————————————————————————-

Gwen had to look away or risk vomiting all over the body. It was an awful sight, hardly recognisable as human. At first glance it could be mistaken for a particularly large lump of minced meat. That is, from the neck down. The head was still intact...ish. 

“Right...” Jack swallowed “we need to get it back to the hub”

“How the HELL are you going to manage that?” Andy looked more than a bit concerned. “And what’s a hub? It’s not like your base or something is it?”

“So much for secrecy” Gwen muttered, taking out her phone to let Owen and Tosh know what was going on.

“I’ll go start up the SUV then.” Ianto spun the Keys on his finger. Nobody knew how he had got ahold of them, he just had.

“Let’s get going then” Jack started to walk towards the door. “You too PC Davidson!”

Andy jogged to keep up with him “What about the body? How are you going to move it?”

Jack just grinned.

—————————————————————————-

The body was already being examined by Owen when they arrived back at the hub. The remaining members of Torchwood crowded around to see.

Andy just stood there “Bloody hell! You work here?”

Owen looked up from the body and was about to say something when he caught Jack giving him the “be nice” look. The doctor closed his mouth with a sigh and returned to the body.

“Basically, I haven’t got a fuckin’ clue.”

“Brilliant analyst Doctor Harper” Gwen smirked.

“Tosh, any ideas?” Jack asked “You’re the only one yet to voice their opinion”

Tosh looked up “Yes, actually.”

—————————————————————————-

They were all crowded around Toshiko’s work station, PC Andy included. She tapped a few keys and a window popped up.

“It’s not much but it’s a start.” She turned to the others.

“Tosh, this is amazing!” Gwen started at the screen.

The window that had opened displayed details on a similar death from around forty years ago, the only difference being that a weapon had been discovered along with the body.

Jack wasn’t even sure that it could even be classed as a weapon. After all, it was just a steel beam. Nasty way to die though, he thought.

“Was was the victim’s name?” Ianto inquired.

Tosh typed something in and something else popped up. 

“What the hell?”

They all stared at the screen.

The victim’s name was Jack Harkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this took so long, i think i forgot about this oops lmao

The victim’s name was Jack Harkness.  
———————————————————————

Everyone turned towards the captain, various looks ranging from shock to horror etched onto their faces.

“Jack?” Ianto took a step towards the immortal who had started to look a bit on the paler side.

“Hm?” Jack said, not really looking at the welshman.

Tosh enhanced the image of the body on the screen. It was impossible to get a look at the corpse’s face, the image was too old and grainy.

“Sorry, kids. Not me.I think i’d remember being turned into burger patty.” Jack seemed to look a bit better now, at least he’d look at the others.

“So, unsolved case from forty years ago with a victim who has the same name as our dashing leader here and some poor woman whose body has just been discovered. Besides from the cause of death, any connection at all?” Owen crosses his arms, waiting for a response.

“Hang on” Came Andy’s voice. “was the case ever closed?”

Toshiko glances at the screen “No, it’s just never been solved.”

“Then the weapon or whatever should still be stored somewhere at the police station!” The PC loved very pleased with himself.

“Ey, not bad you!” Gwen grinned at her former partner.

“What are we waiting’ for?” The captain had already thrown on his coat “Let’s go!”

———————————————————————

Andy unlocked the door to the station’s archives, stepping aside to let everybody else in, he was polite like that, not like they would notice it anyways.

Owen bumped into some boxes, knocking them over and spilling their contents all over the floor. He swore as he bent down to tidy it up, glaring when he heard Gwen’s giggle.

“Okay Andy, any idea where our evidence might be?” Jack spun to face the team, coat flaring out in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion.

“The case was from the sixties right? Then it’ll be over here…”

Andy led them through the narrow corridors walled by shelves, stopping after what seemed like lifetimes. 

Jack pulled out a box and opened it, shifting through the items. After some hesitation, the rest of the group followed his lead and started looking.

“Ah ha!” 

“Ianto, did you find it?” Jack jerked his head up to look at his boyfriend.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Ianto held up the steel beam.


End file.
